


Let Me Be Good To You

by lucarioforthewin



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Everyones a little OOC, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Im bad at this, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Rats, Slow To Update, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Vampires, amateur writing, ayato and yui are sort of together, because cmon guys laito is there, because im an asshole, because laito, bless, everyones so aggressive, i hate reiji, ichigo kawasaki, is yui straight?, nice B), or is it raito???, poor Ichigo, reiji probably doesnt show up very much, someone to love her, sweet cinnamon bun did nothing wrong, the boys are less assholes kinda?, theres no rape, this entire fanfic is gonna turn out a sin, we just don't know, yui is my child ok, yui just needs a bodygard tho ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucarioforthewin/pseuds/lucarioforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kawasaki, a bisexual streetfighter with a rough past and loose morals, is no stranger to unrequited love. She's found herself crushing on countless others, but what she feels for a young, timid blonde called Yui Komori is something much fiercer than anything she's felt before. However, she's heard straight from Yui, loud and clear, that she just doesn't swing that way, so Ichigo makes do with simply sticking with her and protecting her with everything she's got. So when Ichigo finds Yui missing, relocated to some sketchy joint called the "Sakamaki Mansion," of course she goes after her-and she's prepared to pummel anyone who gets in her way.</p>
<p>-first chapter is short, sorry-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Good To You

A young girl sits on a muddy sidewalk in the rain; her back is pressed against the outside wall of a church she probably doesn't deserve to go in, or at least that's what the woman who watches after her says. Her dark brown hair is greasy and dirty and full of split ends, and her never-washed wifebeater is pulled down to her knees like a dress, its original white color turned brown with street grunge and dried blood.

Her face is dirty too, covered in sweat and mud and rain and whatever else she gets into. Probably horseshit mixed in somewhere.

The sound of a door being opened startles her, and she scrambles up from her seat on the concrete, hands held protectively in-front of her face.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

But instead of an angry clergyman, she is met with the face of a girl just about her age, maybe younger. She's six at most. Her hair is curly and blonde and perfectly styled into cute pigtails that frame her face just right. Her eyes are huge and sparkling, a pinkish red color that should be unsettling, but on this girl it was endearing for some reason. Her pink flouncy dress swished around her as she turned to face the brunette.

_"It's okay, though I don't know what you're sorry for. I was just going to ask if you wanted to play! You looked lonely an sort of sad out here, so..."_

Despite the rain, the blonde extends her arm towards the brunette, perfect pink baby hands meeting skinny, bruising clammy ones. They fit within each-other perfectly, much to the little brunette's surprise.

_"I'm Yui Komori, what's your name?"_

A pause. A laugh. A radiant smile, though it's missing a few teeth.

_"Ichigo Kawasaki, I think."_


End file.
